Born to Meet Again
by Lady of Roses
Summary: Every thing was happening so fast. First the death of the Reikai Tantei. Second the sudden truth about Botan's love life. Third the Reikai Tankei's reincarnation. Can Botan be reunited with her loved one, or will she live in a world of depression.
1. The Tragic Twist

Hello peple I decided to change some of the wording in a few chapters but its not affecting anything and yeah...oh yes this is Botan's POV

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO!**

I walked into the bustling hall way. Carefully avoiding ogres and huge piles of paper that seemed to move by themself. When half way toward Koenma's office I felt a sudden chill run down my spine that caused me to an all out sprint toward Koenma's office. From some miraculous reason, I manage to avoid the ogres and get to Koenma's office, and bust open the door.

Breathing shallowly I looked at a teenage Koenma. He wore a sad, depressing, and even guilty look on his face. I slowly struggled to find my voice, even if it could be found, I doubt I could even hear myself think, neverless talk over the dangrously beating in my chest.

" Is something wrong Koenma." My broken voice could bearly be heard as I asked my question. Completely forgetting formalities, I just need to know what on earth caused that chill, the sudden fear that had surface for no apparent reason.

Koenma looked down, his chestnut brown bangs hidding his amber eyes, casting a shadow over his face. But I could still see the sadness and the guilt in his eyes, it was slowly eating him away.

" Botan...they're gone...they..." Koenma trailed off when he saw me look down, tears threatening to fall down my own closed eyes.  
I knew something was wrong that very moment I felt the cold sensation, but I wouldn't allow myself to believe it...never.

My knees got weak, and I collapsed to the floor. My tears fell rapidly as I shook my head in complete disbelief and dispair. "N-no! They can't die! No!" I shooked my head even more, and cried into my hands. Then the next thing I knew I was surrounded by the comforting darkness.

When I woke up, Koenma told me that I was unconscious for nearly a week. I fainted from the news, and that got him even more upset and worried about me, because he saw me as a little sister more than an employee. And like a overly protective brother, he wanted answers. Every moment he spend with me, he would plague my with questions, and with every question asked I refuse to answer. I would shut my mouth, clutch my comforter, and shaking my head or I would just look down and stay silent.

I thought maybe I should answer at least one question to ease his worry, he has been very supported, even if all he would do sometimes is ask questions. Sometimes he would be very sweet when he would come in with a bouquet of flowers, and tell me stories that he once told me when I was just alittle girl at Reikai. Fairy tales about beautiful princesses, her prince charming, demons, fairys, oh the list could just go on. Thoses stories gave me comfort during my vulnerable momments in life. Sometimes I would could even manage a small smile as I watch him rave on and on about the stories.

Koenma came as always and started his normal routine. He would smile and say his normal greeting, ask how I was and if I wanted anything. I was expecting the normal stream of questions today and sat there waiting for them to be asked. But today was quite different, he confronted me with my own despire.

" Botan, you know I love you like a little sister right? " He pause and waited for me to nod my head in agreement. " And as you know, I would love to help you with anything all you need is to ask me. But it pains me to hear from Ayame that you'er been crying yourself to sleep since incident. "

He pause again as if waiting for me to answer before going on. " I know that you were extremly close to them, I was too, but I just want you to know that this is affecting your job, and more importantly your health. If I could I would bring them back to life I would, but I can't. I've tryed, lord knows I've tryed but I can't. Botan I know that your still mourning but if you keep this up I know they won't stay still in their grave because of your mourning."

I sighed and looked down, I opened my mouth and answered, much to his surprise. "Koenma-sama you know I love you like the older brother I never had but...I just couldn't come to you...not yet. I was very close to them, I loved them so much...and I was so close to them..." I sturggled to keep talking, trying to keep my sobs undercontrol.

" I just can't get over the fact that their dead! I loved every one on them so much and now there gone...not to mention Kurama. I had just sorted out my feelings for him and now he's gone! I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I l-love him. " I gasped a breath and wanted to cry even more now.

Koenma looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, he held on to me, trying to calm me down. " Well I don't suppose telling you they just got reincarnated is going to make you feel any better huh? "

" Thats wonderful to hear Koenma-sama..." I looked down and whispered bitterly.

" Hmm, I was thinking that at this point, if you want Botan, you could resign you postion as Deity fo Death for now and live a normal human life to help you get past your grieving. " I looked shocked at Koenma for a second.

" What? Koenma-sama you can't! I know I neglected my duties but I swear I'll start to go back to work tomorrow. " I nearly screamed out, I just lost so much of my love ones, now I'm going to lose my job as well.

" Botan your not listening to me. All I'm saying is go down to Nigenkai and live a normal life and your postion as Deity of Death is going to be there waiting for you. " Koenma chuckled out.

" So if I said yes, then when I'm done living my life am I able to get my job back? " I inquired softly.

I looked hopefully at a smiling Koenma, " Yes, you may have your job back. After your done with your human life. "

I smiled sweetly. " Okay, I think I want to be reincarnated again Koenma-sama. But can I ask you a favor? " Koenma nodded. " Can I keep my memories when I'm reincarnated? I want to still grieve your deaths, and remember my first love."

Koenma smiled faded " I'll see what I can do. "

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Time to Wait

Hello people and thanks to those that review this really stupid and retarted story of mine. This chapter is still in Botan's POV and yeah...Okay have a nice time reading? 

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO!**

**Chapter 2 : Time to Wait**

A month past after the Reikai Tantei's death, Keiko died from depression. Koenma said she couldn't eat or sleep from the lost of Yusuke for the second time. Mostly when she found out that he already got reincarnated, she lost all hope and will to live. I just couldn't stand it any more. Every one I care for is slowly dying or dissapearing from my life. Because of Keiko's sudden death Koenma decided to prolong my reincarnation for a while. Pulling strings and this and that so Keiko and I would be reincarnated at the same time.

Koenma was a little shocked when Keiko asked if she could keep her memories as well. She said she wanted to come back and visit her late parents. Even if she wasn't going to be thier child anymore she wanted to see if she could help them still. They were her parents after all.

A couple of months later both me and Keiko got reincarnated. Koenma-sama some how mange to find two pregant mothes who were the very best of friends. And fortunately for us, both were expecting girls.

Koenma even told us a little about our soon to be families. Keiko would be an only child again. And she'll be reborn into the Yukisura family. They were both good people, no criminal record, no nothing. Perfect parents for my best friends.

While my family was the Misato family. I found out that they already had a 1 year old son. So I'll have a new older brother in my new life. They too have no criminal records, and were kind. They were the perfect parents.

Hmm, so my life would be pretty boring now huh? No adventures, no nothing. Just a normal childhood, now that I'm going to have it, I don't think I want it as much as I did when I was little.

We were to wait just a few hours before our reincarnation. Keiko turned to me and smiled. " I guess we'll be alive in just a few hours huh?" I can sense saddness hidden underneath her smile. Keiko walked over to a mirror in our room and looked at herself. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length mahogany hair, and looked up and down at herself in the mirror. " I can't believe this would be the last time I see myself like this." her brown eyes looked upon its self reflection. " I wonder how we'll look when were reincarnated Botan...? " Keiko said as she turned my way.

I smiled at her " I don't know Keiko, let's just hope that we'll have a nice life when we're reincarnated. " Actually I wish I would remain the same. I went up to the same mirror Keiko was looking at, she moved out of the way as I gazed upon myself. I smiled at the sight I was seeing. My long azure hair flowed down my shoulder, and my once happy filled amethyst eyes filled with a calm, gloomy look. I turned to look at Keiko " But It would be nice to remain the same as we are now, huh Keiko. "

Keiko looked at herself one more time, and sighed. " Yes, it would be nice to remain the same." she closed her eyes and released a deep sigh " But I'm worried Botan..."

" About what Keiko? We know that we'll have good parents and such, why are you so worried? " I inquired softly.

" I'm worried that in my next life, what if I replace Yusuke with someone new. And I can't help but feel a little guilty because of that. I love him Botan you know that...but I can't help but feel if I should just throw away my feelings for him and move on with my life? " Keiko said looking down at the ground.

" Why do you feel this way Keiko? You've been in love with him for so long. Why do you want to throw it all away? " I asked, maybe what she said would help me make up my mind about the same situation with Kurama.

" Well you see Botan, why should I wait around for him? When he won't remember me? When I might not even have a chance with him again. Wouldn't it be nice to start with a clean slate. " Keiko said sadly, tears almost fell from her eyes.

" Your right Keiko, that would be nice, but...," I closed my eyes and saw Kurama smiling face," but I...you can't give up so easily. You can never give up on love. " I said looking at her and smiled.

"Botan your right. But may I ask a question? " Keiko said wiping away the almost fallen tears.

" Sure Keiko. Ask away. " I said walking toward my bed, and sitting down.

" Botan, are you in love with one of the guys? " Keiko asked curiously.

I looked down, " Yes, I am. " I whispered softly, closed my eyes and moved my hands to my lap. Waiting just waiting for her to ask the question. One simple word can be said.

" Who?" Keiko said walking over to sit down with me.

My hands clutched tight, as I opened my month. Letting his name roll off my tounge. " Kurama. "

Keiko looked questioning at me " Kurama? Your in love with Kurama-kun, Botan? Why didn't you tell me sooner? And did you tell him your feelings.

" Yes, I'm in love with Kurama. I didn't tell you sooner because I wasn't sure if I was in love with him untill he died. And no I didn't tell him my feelings. " I said softly, feeling tears beginning to form. I clutch my eyes tighter, and lift my hands up to wipe away my tears.

" Oh Botan..." Keiko hugged me gently.

" I'm alright, really I am Keiko. " I said forcing a smile.

" Alright, if you say so..." Keiko said as she pulled away.

The door to our room opened, there stood a teenage Koenma. " Are you two ready to be reincarnated? " We both looked at each other and than at Koenma.

" Yes were ready Koenma-sama. " Keiko said softly, forcing herself to say it.

" Better take a good look at each other Keiko, this probably is the last time we'll see each other in this form. " We both smiled and looked at each other. Than looked at Koenma. I was the first to walk out, Keiko followed slowly behind me. Koenma lead me to a door, and stopped.

" Once you go through this door, you'll get reicarnated. I wish you two all the luck in the world. And that you'll find your loved ones, " Koenma smiled sadly, than looked at me " I'll miss you Botan, you were the best Deity of Death and caring person I ever met. "

I smiled. " Thank you, Koenma-sama. Come and visit me some time okay? " I hugged him, and cried softly. Then pulled away. Keiko walked over and bid him goodbye as well. Than me and Keiko hugged each other.

" I'll see you when we get reborned, Keiko. " We both smiled, and walked toward the door. I turned and looked at Koenma again. I smiled and said, " Remember to come and visit me! "

We both walked through the door, and welcomed our new lives.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Okay now Review!**


	3. A New Botan

Hello I'm back to this story, my very first and most terribly written one. sigh I decided what the heck lets just update this and get it over with well the last time this story was updated was 4-13-04 and thats ALONG time from now. And if I don't get alot of reviews its going to be replaced ! So enjoy ...oh yeah POV Botan 

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO!**

**Chapter 3: A New Botan**

_Ring...ring...ring._

" Urg... stupid alarm clock! " I groaned and rolled over to shut off my alarm clock, burying my head in my pillow as deep as I could to try to block out the rude waking, way more rude than my alarm clock. I sighed, and let the count down begin 3...2...1...

" BOTAN! WAKE UP! " Just as suspected, the roar of my older brother echoed through out the whole house.

" I'm up! " I lifted my head and yelled back, its the same old routine every morning, Hisuke, my elder brother would call me up because he knows that I would never actually wake up on my own. It doesn't help that now I'm going to start going to the same high school that he goes to.

I groan as I turn to face the wall, trying to catch some more shuteye before he found out that I'm not out of bed yet. But just then I heard someone running up the stairs, and running toward my door. Then that certain _**someone**_ rudely bust open my door.

" I thought I told you to get up. " He said sternly and calmly as he stood before my bedside, his hands were probably crossed over his chest as it always was. I could also feel his crimson eyes glaring at my backside.

I sat up and threw my white pillow at him and pouted, "Didn't you ever hear of knocking? "

The pillow hit him smack in the face and fell to the floor. "Whatever and stop your complaining. You have exactly 5 minutes to get ready for school and go down stairs for breakfast. " Once he said that he bent down to pick up my pillow and threw it back at me.

" Arug, you have no right to throw my own pillow at me! Plus your not the boss of me Hisuke, you can't order me around you big meanie! " I said as I got off the bed and threw him a icy glare, than I my tongue out at a fully dressed Hisuke on my way out toward the bathroom door. Once I got into the bathroom and locked the door, I leaned my back against it and looked at my reflection.

Running my fingers through long azure color hair, it was only slightly darker than my old shade, I mused to myself. A pale complexion that my fellow peers always comments about being jealous over. A slender body, a sweet smile, but what was said to be my most striking of my outer appearance, as people would say was my eyes. They weren't my old amethyst hue anymore; no they're a beautiful rose pink shade now.

In junior high I was known to be the sweet, cheerful, and perky Botan that always would always have a sweet smile on her face. But unaware to them, that was the face was all just a facade. That under that smiling mask was a crying, heart broken fool. " Had it actually only been only 15 years since he died? " I question myself softly.

Recollecting memories of the past, a sincere smile finally graced my face as I saw the image of the man that once and still haunts my dreamless nights. My only reminder of him was a few drawings and my memories. Surprisingly after all this time I still find myself hopelessly in love with him. Nothing changed, and nothing will change. I will wait for him till the end of time if I have to...he's the only one I ever truly loved. He's also the only boy in my long lifetime that actually treated me with any amount of respect. I'll never forget get him; no one will ever replace him if I have any say in my emotions.

I sighed again and got into my morning routine. I took a quick shower and wrapped a white towel around my body. Then I brushed my teeth, and grabbed a brush and combed all the tangles out of the mass of hair. Looking around for my new school uniform and private items, but only conclude that they weren't in the bathroom. Amazingly I'm still as clumsy and forgetful as before.

Unlocking the door and running out of the bathroom into my room, I quickly closed the door. On my chair was a neatly folded Meiou High school uniform. There was a black skirt that was just a few inches above my knees, with a cotton white blouse, a scarlet tie and a black jacket. The school changes the uniform from pale red to black, because boys were refusing to wear that color, saying that it made them look sissy.

I quickly wore the clothes in record speed and grabbed a red ribbon from my drawers of ribbons and ran into the bathroom to put my hair into a high ponytail. I smiled at my reflection, how could I look so much like I did before but still feel like I'm living a complete lie? Why do I feel so phony?

" Botan! You have 1 minute before we leave for school! " Screamed my overly annoying and might I add equally protected older brother.

" Coming! " I scream back and ran back into my room and grabbed my school bag and ran down stairs.

" Honey you need to eat breakfast. " My mother, Asaya Misato, said as she hand me my lunch.

" No ti--" She didn't even let me answer, all she did was stuff a buttered toast in my mouth and smiled. Pulling out the toast I smiled back, than the clock struck. A loud ding was heard through out the house; shocked I looked up at the clock and quickly took my lunch and ran out the door. I could barely hear my mother's voice calling me back.

" Botan! You forgot to put on your shoes, honey! " Flushing I ran back and thanked her quickly while putting on the on my black shoes, and once again I was out the door.

Running was fast as my legs could carry I ran down the busy road; quickly made a sharp turn into the around the corner and bumped into someone. The impact causes me to hit the floor and send my school bag flying to the concrete road. Wincing slightly as my bottom hit the ground, I finally looked up to see two warm orbs of emerald looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry miss, are you okay?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay review of this story is actually going to go BYE BYE! Oh and thanks to all those people who review that last chapter, I'm to lazy to do the LONG reviewing thanks but...wait I'll just list them.

**Thanks to:**

**animefreak03**

**KaraKurama**

**Whitedragoness**

**mange**

**Botan and Kurama lover**


	4. Adjusting to life

Happy birthday to me! Today on October 3 at 12:28 I was officially (insert number)! I can't believe I'm that old; I'm too young to be that old! Enjoy this update while it last!

**Chapter 4: Adjusting to life **

My eyes narrowed at the pair of emerald eyes. Standing up I brushed myself off, picked up my discarded books and started to walk away until I heard someone call out my name. Sighing, I kept on walking trying to ignore the constant calling of my name.

"Awww come on Miss Botan, what's wrong?" The owner of the emerald eyes asked, teasing lightly.

"Nothing. Come on or were going to be late for school." I quickly hasten my pace, before I started to sprint down the concrete road. I was being followed step by step down the nearly empty street.

"Well whose fault is it, I bet Hisuke tried to wake you up but you didn't listen again." A giggle escapes her lips as her emerald eyes silently laughed at me.

"It wasn't my fault Akari, I was so tried." I whined half heartedly as we entered the steel gates of Meiou High. The large white structure will be my school for the next 3 years.

As soon as we got through the gate, an awkward silence passes through the courtyard. All eyes on us as we past numerous amounts of students, all in which were whispering to each other. I could hear that the gossip on everyone's lips was that I was the infamous Hisuke's younger sister.

"Well you're popular as you were last year Botan-chan." Akari whispered to me as we maneuvered through the crowd of students.

The curious stares from the bystanders watched our every move. I suddenly became very aware around them, I found myself secretly eyeing those while a giggled at what Akari was saying. "I'm not popular, they're just curious about the new lower-class man. "

"Right, but you're certainly causing a big stir, Botan. It sure doesn't help that you're the little sister of the infamous Hisuke. Hope that doesn't get to your pretty little head." The emerald-eyed girl giggled out.

She squealed happily and jumps up, a happy smile quickly formed on her face when she frantically waved someone over.

Somehow I already knew who it was without looking. It could only be one person that could cause Akari to smile like a lovesick fool. It was one of Hisuke's stupid friends, someone by the name of Yukato Kowasu.

"Hey Yukisura," A stupid flirtatious smile appeared on his face as he walked over to us. His coffee colored eyes skimming over Akari's body before he finally looked her in the face, turning he acknowledged me with a quick smile. "And hello Miss Botan, where's Hisuke?"

I turned away and waved off his question nonchalantly, "I don't know Kowasu why won't you ask around the school. Maybe one of those girls I heard Hisuke said you've been hanging around with will know."

Hearing a sigh from behind me I heard Akari said good bye to Kowasu and ran up beside me again, "Ouch Botan-chan that was cold. Why don't you like Yukato?"

I smiled sweetly at her, "I like him fine Akari, it's just I don't really like how he's flirting with you. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder she smiled, "Don't worry about it, I may like him but it's not that serious. I mean he's a player, but I can't help my attraction to him. He can be really sweet you know, and he's cute too. Beside would I think about having something serious with him, I mean he's just like--"

Akari stopped herself; her eyes started to grow distant and sad as a bittersweet smile appear on her face. "He's just like my Yusuke…"

"Akari he's not like Yusuke." I reassured her, knowing that what she said was true but I didn't want to believe it myself.

"No he's exactly like Yusuke! Don't lie to me Botan, except Yukato has dark blue hair when my Yusuke has black. But other than that they're almost the same person!" She whispered, her emerald eyes lowering to the ground.

"No that not true, Yukato is much cockier than your Yusuke."

"No Yusuke had enough pride for both of them put together, he also a much bigger jerk than Yukato…but he was my jerk." She forced back a heart wrecking sob, and my heart began to ache.

"Akari…" I started but then I felt someone hitting a bag over my head.

Turning around my rosy eyes glared darkly at a pair of laughing crimson. "What the hell did you do that for Hisuke?" I screamed.

"That was for not waking up this morning and this," he hit my head two more times "is for throwing your pillow at me, and the other one was for making Akari cry so early in the morning."

"But I didn't mean too! Honest I didn't!" I cried out. His only comeback was a click of the wrist in a whatever sort of manner as he disappeared through the crowd of students in front of the school door.

I grew furious and ran after my retreating brother, in the distance I was able to hear the yelling of Kari but I ignored it. I suddenly hit something hard and was falling backward, but I felt a hand encircling my waist and pulling me forward toward my savior's body. Gazing up I saw a pair of worried amber eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?" A familiar male voice filled my system and the last thing I remembered before my whole world went dark.

* * *

I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: Yuugiamethyst, EverKitsune, kuramalover21, kittyluv, Reikachan14, Green Tea Leaf, Anichan, Cristina Gomez, Jax9, heartluv, royal blueKitsune, Kage Kancho 


End file.
